I Cant
by XxSeitsukiUchihaxX
Summary: If naruto had brought Sasuke back after Sasuke killed Itachi. How would the girl Sasuke left behind react to him being brought back? How could she forget what he did? that he left her? Would she accept him? Or ignore him completely? Sasuke X Oc Seitsuki
1. Chapter 1

I really like this story so I might continue.

I'm probably going to so it's rated M for later chapters.

This one is okay probably rated T

Enjoy! ^-^

It made me so mad. After betraying the village, he just gets let back in, after three years. What gives him the right stupid Uchiha. Stupid Sasuke! If I were to leave, join the enemy, and then ry and come back, they would have probably killed me or locked me away! But no! He gets to be some sort of hero, for killing Orochimaru! Everybody seems to ignore the fact that Sasuke is still a criminal! He almost killed Naruto, but Naruto still wants to 'save him'! If you ask me he should have stayed away from the village. He is still, no matter where he goes, or what he does, a traitor. And i'm not going to ignore that fact!

All of the sudden I heard screaming girls and just as I was about to look back, Sasukeflew past me with his fan girls running after him. That got me in a better mood. Seeing Sasuke run like a scared kitten, was hilarious. Before Sasuke left, we were best friends, we didn't show it a lot because we only hung out when we were alone. We would tell each other things we wouldn't tell anyone else, he would protect me, and i would protect him, mostly from fan girls. But now he'd just have to keep running, because there was no way in hell that I would help a traitor like him. I don't care what he was to me, he gave that up the minute he walked out of this village.

It had been a week since he came back to the village, and every time he tried to talk to me I would just walk away. I wasn't going to act like everything was okay and none of it happened, and I refuse to listen to his excuses. He could tie me to a tree, and keep stabbing me over and over again until I would listen. But I would much rather die than listen to his lies.......... not again.

I walked into my house and took a shower. The water always relived me, feeling it rush over my body, made me feel like all the things that happened today, were washed away. I put on an old tank top that looked like a half top now, and girl boxers. I brushed my hair, which took a while because it reached down to my knees, and put it in a ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I walked to the window and sat on the side of it, looking out at the moon. Then, I remembered when I was 10 years old, my parents had just died on a mission and I was looking at the moon crying. I could hear footsteps approaching, I quickly turned around to see a worried Sasuke. "What do you want?" I asked trying to hide my tears. "You dont have to hide it, it's okay to let yourself be sad." he said obviously trying to comfort me. But I was always stubborn, I didn't want to show anyone weakness, "Shut up! I wasn't crying!" I yelled at him. Sasukewalked up to me and pull me into a hug, and we bothjust stood there, for some reason with him I felt safe, and I couldn't hold it in anymore, so we stayed like that, and he let me cry in his arms. I punched the wall and it left a huge hole, why was I remembering this? It didn't matter anymore, Sasuke didn't matter anymore, as far as im concerned, Sasuke is gone.

"You really shouldn't punch your wall like that." I heard a voice, I knew that voice better than anyone, probably because I heard it more than anyone. But I still needed proof, so I turned around and saw Sasuke, leaning against my now closed bedroom door. "How the hell did you get in my house!" I yelled at him. "I have a key remember." he said holding up the key. Then I remembered when I gave him the key, so he could hide from his fan girls. I cursed myself for not remembering that before and changing the lock. "Is your hand okay?" he asked after a few seconds of silence. I looked down and saw why he asked me that, my hand was bleeding, badly. "I'll help you." he said reaching for my hand. I pulled my hand away and said "I don't need nor want your help so why dontleave." he seemed really hurt by what I said, and for a second I felt bad. But then I thought, he should be hurt, feel what I went through. We both were still and silent a few more seconds before he asked "Why do you hate me? What did i do?" he asked. I felt like punching his through the wall I was so mad, my hands were shaking and i couldn't hold it in. "What did you do! What kind of a dumb ass question is that! Are you so stupid that you dont even know! Do you have any idea how hurt i was! How much I wanted you here!" tears were forming behind my eyes, but I wouldn't cry, no way I would show him anymore of my weakness. But he seemed to notice that I was going to cry and took a few steps forward "Seitsuki..." he said softly "Save it! I don't want to listen to anymore of your stupid lies! I just want you gone!" I screamed trying to walk passed him, to open my door, and if necessary leave my own house to get away from him. But he just grabbed my arms and pinned me to a wall. I didn't know what to say I was to shocked. Right when I was going to say something his lips covered mine. It was very soft at first, like if he was too rough I would fall apart. I stood there frozen unable to move. He ended the kiss and kissed my lips softly and quick two more times.

He looked into my eyes, which were wide with shock. "Seitsuki....I-I love you, and I'm so sorry, for leaving, but you know better than anyone that I needed to kill Itachi, and I did. I know that I hurt you and I swear I will never do it again." he said still looking in my eyes.  
I couldn't believe it, Sasuke loves me. I looked in his eyes, trying to see if he was lying, but he wasn't. He was serious. I thought about it, and I felt all of the feeling I had been holding back, or just never realised I had rush through me, I loved Sasuke to. I _loved _him. But now... I couldn't know, I was still hurt and I always would be. When he left he left a scar, a scar, that has yet to be healed, and probably never will.

"Let go of me Sasuke and get the hell out of my house." I said calmly trying to push him away. His eyes went wide and he just stared at me. "Did you hear me i said let go! Your right you wont hurt me again, because I'm not giving you the chance to!" I yelled in his face. He slowly let go of my arms, still in shock that I didn't except him, and I walked around him and opened my door. "Now leave." I said holding the door opened. He was still staring at the wall I was pinned against before. I walked up to him and grabbed his arm and yelled "Wow I must have really hurt your ego! Guess your not use to being rejected! Well to be honest, I dont really give a fuck! Get out of my house, i don't want you here! Why don't you just go root in hell!" as soon as I said that I knew it was a complete lie, it wasn't that I didn't want him here, I was just too confused, and he wasn't helping at all.

He turned around and pushed me and I landed on the floor. He grabbed my wrist and pinned my hands yo the floor, I was really getting tired off this. "Do you really hate me that much?! Do you really want me gone!? Do you really want me dead?!" he yelled, he had completely lost it, I had never seen Sasuke so mad, not even when he was stuck in the hospital, when Itachi came. The tears I was holding back started to pour down my face, I wasn't going to lie to him I couldn't, not like he did...... "No.....I love you so much.. and I tried to get over you, I completely ignored you and you still wouldn't go away." I said softly. I pushed him back and he stumbled a few feet away, and landed on the ground, and sat up staring at me in shock, and confusion. "And I hate it! I hate that this is so hard..... and that you can hurt me so much..." I said trying to keep a firm voice. But it failed me, I couldn't help but sound weak, I naturally showed how I was really feeling to Sasuke. "I hate that you left......because you left me...God... I wish that I wanted you dead...i don't.... I just cant."

Tears were still streaming down my face, and I tried to walk away from Sasuke again, but this time he grabbed my hand. He softly pulled me to him, he wiped my tears and kiss me again, just as soft as before but with more love and passion. "I wont leave you." he said softly. This time when he kissed me, I kissed back. I wanted this. I wanted him with me. He was the most important person to me, and as much as I hate to admit it, I wanted him more than anything. His soft loving kiss soon turned into a rough passion filled kiss. He put one of his hands on the back of my head, and the other on the exposed skin on my back. This wasn't going to end anytime soon. He licked my bottom lip trying to get into my mouth. But he wasn't going to get me easily, I would not just back down. He could tell I was going to be stubborn, so he pushed me against the wall. By now my hands were around his neck, as I felt the hand he had on my back slid up into my shirt, he slowly started to lift the end up, and i gasped. That gave him the opportunity to stick his tongue in my mouth. He knew I didn't want to go to far, and if he took off my shirt he would be pushing it, so he stopped lifting my shirt and put his hand back to it's place on my back. Our tongues fought for dominance, but of course Sasuke won. He roamed every part of my mouth trying to remember every single detail about it, after that he pulled away. We were both out of breath, and breathing deeply. He hugged me and picked me up bridal style, after a few seconds. He put me down on the bed and he went down beside me. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms around my waist. I rested my head against his chest, listening to his heart, falling asleep in his arms.

Even though I knew the scar wasn't gone, I would try to heal it. I still don't know if I can trust Sasuke anymore. But now..... right now I needed him.... Because to hurt Sasuke I just-..... I cant......


	2. NEXT

Well I decided not to make another chapter...

BUT I AM going to make a Sasuke story! XD (Also Itachi......maybe Deidara and Kiba...long story)

It will start out when Sasuke's about 12 or 13

then go to when he's 15 or 16

AND it will still be about Seitsuki! XD

actually.. all my stories will be about Seitsuki... ^-^

ok...

thats all i had to say...

Bye?


End file.
